Supermassive Black hole: High School Reunion
by anotherwayout
Summary: Bella, spent all her life falling for her best friend's brother. She confesses at their graduation party but gets embarrassed in front of everyone. She leaves, becomes successful and comes back for their 10 year high school reunion.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. But I'll be happy to own twilight if Stephenie Meyer is willing to give it.**

**A/N: Hello!!! Once again I decided to try my hand in a new story. The idea just came popping out of my mind and I had a sudden urge to write it. Though I know that many have written this story with the same plot, I wanted to give it a go. So please enjoy.**

**BTW. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

BPOV

This is the day I confess to my long time crush. Ever since the day we met I was obviously star struck.

It started when we were in the second grade. I was constantly being bullied by a girl named Jessica.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey! Swan! I heard your parents got divorced! You're probably living in the orphanage since your parents DON'T want you!" Jessica shouted straight at my face. _

_It was true, my mom filed a divorce and left us soon after. She planned to take me from Charlie but my dad insisted that he should take care of me. My mom flew to Los Angeles and I was left here in forks. _

_I started to cry, and Jessica smirked. She pulled on my pigtails making my hair dishevelled. She laughed in victory and I just sat on the corner crying my eyes out, my head resting on my knees as Jessica threw dirty comments about me and my parents._

"_My mommy said your mother is an ugly selfish person who doesn't care about you." She shouted with more hatred in her voice. Why was this happening to me? _

_It was recess and none of the teachers were in sight. The other children didn't notice because Jessica dragged me further away from the playground where no one came._

_She started kicking me hard and throwing sand on my hair while I covered my eyes. I was so defenceless; I wanted this to be over soon._

"_Get away from her!" suddenly I heard an unfamiliar voice behind Jessica. I opened my eyes and looked ahead of me. It was a boy, a boy I cannot see due to the sun making him appear as a silhouette. _

"_I'm- sorry Ed-ward." Said Jessica in a nervous voice. Who's Edward? _

_Jessica quickly ran off leaving me a mess on the floor. I looked at my saviour and saw the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They were like the emerald earrings my mom used to wear on special occasions only better. _

"_Are you okay? I'll call Mrs. Holly if you're hurt." He asked me, I blushed and stared at him. He tilted his head to the side and I gave out a sigh._

"_Can you stand up?" he tried to help me up but I felt the pain on my right knee. I looked at it and saw that it was bleeding. I started to whimper and eventually the tears in my eyes rolled down my cheeks._

"_Shhh…. Don't cry I'll take care of you." He turned around and got on one knee. I looked at him curiously and he giggled._

"_Let me carry you please." He smiled and I instantly felt better. I climb on his back and he started to walk towards the building._

"_What's your name?" he asked. We were nearing the doors and some of the children noticed us already._

"_Bella. What's yours?" I stated shyly. _

"_Edward." He carefully set me down on my feet and called Mrs. Holly._

_I will never forget this day, the day I had met my soul mate._

_**End**_

Hmm… those were one of the days I cherish the most. The day I spent with Edward, him giving me a piggy back ride and the envious glares Jessica, Lauren, Tanya and the endless list of Edward's admirers shot me.

And now, finally after the long wait, I stand before everyone to tell him how I really feel, because I, Isabella Marie Swan am in love with her best friend's brother, Edward Cullen.

I made my way towards the crowd of students. It was our graduation party, typically being held in the Cullen's gigantic house. Their parents were at Mexico leaving after the graduation of their children.

I wrestled through the noisy crowd, the music too loud for my ears. Soon, I found Alice in the kitchen refilling the empty bowls with chips.

"Hey Alice! Where's Edward?" I asked excited. I know Alice knows I like his brother, she said it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She turned around and placed the bowl of chip on the counter.

"He's in his room. Good luck bells, I know you'll be able to say it." She said with a knowing smile. I grinned and fled to the stairs. I love Alice like a sister, it's like she knows everything that's going to happen. I swear she could be mistaken as a psychic.

My heart sped up, like it would burst out anytime. Is this really love? Am I ready to face Edward and a whole new step in our relationship? Of course that's a ridiculous question. I'm sure, I'm ready.

I ran faster towards Edward's room, hoping I could see those emerald eyes and say what I've been dying to say ever since we've met.

I finally came to a stop. Edward's door was slightly open. I knocked then opened the door seeing something I was definitely not ready for.

Edward, sitting on a bean bag with a strawberry blonde haired girl on his lap, making out like crazy.

I stared at them with wide eyes. I couldn't breath, I couldn't run away. Once again I let my emotions take over and the tears came out uncontrollably.

I felt like my heart was being pounded with something hard, I put my hand over my chest, trying to find were it hurt.

It was like I was being sucked inside a black hole. Alone. Painfully sucked, waiting for my doom.

Edward shifted on the bean bag and saw me standing by the door. His eyes widened and he immediately pulled away from a now panting Tanya.

Ha, Tanya, figures. She's beautiful and popular, everybody wants her. I'm no match for someone like her. I'm too dumb to think Edward would have any interest in me.

Plain, shy, geeky me.

Edward stood up and ran towards me. I immediately ran away from him but he was just darn too fast.

"Wait Bella, I can explain." Explain! Explain! What is there to explain about? There was nothing between us in the first place. Why would he care about my feelings? He broke my heart, the heart that always belonged to him though he never really claimed it.

"I'm fine." I said as I turned my head away from him. He gripped my shoulders and told me to face him.

"Then why are you crying Bella?" he said with a shocking tone, his angry.

I stared at him. What was he trying to say? Did he like me back? Or was it for the sake of our friendship? A spark of hope lit up from me as I wandered about these questions.

"I'm crying because I have feelings for you Edward!" I exclaimed louder than I should have.

He took a large intake of breath and remained still, frozen. Why wasn't he saying anything? Why is he just standing there?"

Suddenly I heard clapping behind Edward. It was Tanya, smiling wickedly like she was about to burn me alive for her enjoyment.

_Clap. Clap. Clap. _

"Great show Bella, too bad he's with me now." She said as she clung into Edward, who still stood frozen in place. I felt the tears starting to build up in my eyes again.

Tanya saw this and a smirk formed on her glossy lips.

"Well, what do you expect? Edward has high standards……..and I guess yours isn't high enough." She laughed and a crowd gathered around us. Tanya glared at me as he caressed Edward's cheeks with her hands.

"Bella, Bella, Bella….. Can't you accept that you'll never be as pretty as me? I mean look at you! Your boobs are small, you're a geek and you're uglier than a rat! Edward will never be in love with you!" she said with such venom in her voice.

The tears rolled down mu cheeks and Tanya smiled in victory. Alice came in with a plate full of nachos, heading to her room but stopped when she saw me.

"Bella? What happened?" Alice rushed in front of me. Tanya suddenly grabbed the nachos from Alice's hands and dumped it on me.

I could have died in embarrassment, the crowd started to laugh and some began to whisper. I covered my ears trying to hide myself. Definitely not working. I glanced at Edward's way to see him being kissed by Tanya.

I quickly ran through the front door, getting my bag in the process. Tanya continued to scream ugly comments at me as I got on my old truck.

How can Edward do this to me? He didn't say a word! Was I that bad looking, unworthy and despised to be embarrassed in front of hundreds of people?

I finally arrived home. Charlie's cruiser was no where in sight, joy.

I ran to my room and jumped on my bed, still covered with nacho chips and cheese. I sobbed and sobbed until I grew tired of it and my eyes couldn't produce any.

I got up from bed and took off my 5 sizes bigger hoodie, leaving me in only my tank top and baggy jeans. I stared at myself through the mirror.

I was a mess. My hair was still as bushy as ever, bushy, disheveled, ugly, and big whatever you want to call it. My square rimmed glasses were too big for my face. My eyebrows hid my eyes because of its bushiness.

I looked so pale that I could be mistaken as a ghost. My skin was paper white, no hint of tan, except that hint of crimson on my cheeks whenever I get embarrassed. _God?! Why did you make me like this?!_ I thought to myself.

And don't even get me started about my body. It was a complete disaster. I had no curves, no breasts, and no hips, no anything; I was flat, too flat.

And now I face a different step in my life. More different than I imagined. I made my decision. I would change when I come back Tanya will be a sorry little bitch when i give her a spank or two. And all the poeple who made fun of me, teased me, blamed me for something i never did will pay big time. and let's just say someone will be begging on their knees for me to take him back.

Revenge. Sweet revenge.

**A/N: did you like it? I hope you did. Please tell me if you did. Reviews are highly appreciated. Sorry if I had mistakes and grammar typos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**A****/N: hey! Sorry for the late update. Thanks for the reviews, they are highly appreciated. Thanks so much. On with the story then. Hope you like it.**

BPOV

"Thank you for flying with us." The flight attendant said as I exited the plane. I removed my Bottega Veneta sunglasses, seeing the changed that occurred since I've last been here. I walked towards the baggage claim and got my trolley.

I walked towards the exit of the airport, catching an Italian man looking at me up to down. I rolled my eyes.

I'm finally back after ten years. Ten years since I've left my old life in the small town of forks. I'm happy that in a matter of hours I would get to see my friends again, or that's what we used to be a decade ago.

I saw a chauffeur holding a white sign with the name _Swan _written in elegant script. I walked towards him and handed him my luggage.

I got into the waiting limo and settled in.

Ever since my move, I've lost contact with everyone in the small town except for Charlie.

"Where to Miss Isabella?" the chauffeur said.

"Home."

EPOV

"Dude! Lighten up! It's just our high school reunion!" Emmett said patting me on the back.

What's the point on having a reunion if we all run into each other everyday? I mean, it's not that I didn't want to see all those who settled in other places, but I simply think it's a waste of my time.

"Emmett, you know I have a lot of work. Being here and leaving my patients is hard enough." I pointed out. Tricia, a toddler, needs a heart transplant, and as soon as they find a donor, I would be back in Seattle in a flash.

"I know okay. But if you won't come, I'll be skinned alive by Alice!" he shivered slightly at the thought, he did have a point.

"As long as I don't see Tanya, I think I'll be just fine." I laughed as we pulled over the school. Forks is a very small town thus resulting to very few venues. I guess the school didn't have enough budget to book something grander.

We got out of the car, it being a little far from the school, we could see everyone get out of their vehicles or appear from the corner.

As we started to walk towards the school, we saw a stretched limo pull up a block away from the school, probably to not gain attention from people.

The chauffer opened the back door, a smooth, perfectly tanned leg coming out of it first. I couldn't believe what I saw next. She was simply divine. Beautiful, elegant…… and familiar?

The woman said something to the chauffer and he drove away. Her back was turned away from us, letting us wonder who she really was.

Her dress fitted perfectly and clung nicely with her curves. Her brown hair shiny and long, like silk.

Then I began to think of the things that happened. They seemed to just happened yesterday….

Then my mind drifted to the memories I've longed to forget….

Before I could think of anything else, Emmett was dragging me towards the school. "Emmett! What the hell?" I yelled.

"Shut up! We're late! Alice is gonna kill me." I could sense his fright; I shrugged and let him drag me. We stopped in front of the door and I held my breath.

Emmett must have noticed my hesitation, because next thing I knew, we were in a room filled with unfamiliar faces but a certain aura.

"Oh my gosh Eddie!" a woman greeted me, she wasn't so familiar, but her voice was giving me a hint.

"Tanya!" greeted Emmett. She ignored him and stepped closer to me. "Eddie! How have been. Oh my gosh. We should go on a date or something." I smirked then walked as fast as I could.

I tried to find Emmett, but he must've gone to find Rosalie. I spotted Alice and jasper by a table in the corner of the room. Many familiar and unfamiliar people greeted me, said hi and made small talk.

"Alice." I opened my mouth to speak but the sound didn't come out from mine, it was from someone behind me. I looked at Alice and she looked confused, then surprised and finally teary eyed.

"Is this for real?" Alice choked out. Jasper looked wide eyed and I turned around to see what have caused my friends to be so surprised.

What I saw really did surprise me. A goddess stood in front of me, wearing a stunning dress.

This time I realized that everyone in the room was staring at her. She smiled sweetly and passed me and hugged Alice.

Alice hugged her back with all her might, her cheeks stained with tears. "Bella, I've missed you so much!" Alice cried out while she patted her back.

Everyone gasp at the sound of her name. Seeing the scene, Emmett rushed beside me. "Who's the hot sexy lady?" Emmett said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Bella." Emmett went silent.

BPOV

I sat in my room, looking at my reflexion. I thought about how much I've changed. How much my physical appearance mattered to me these past ten years.

I could say that I'm proud of myself, for all the things I achieved and grew out of. Though my appearance changed, I know that I am still me. The geeky, naïve and shy girl.

The memories of the past was slowly fading, all I could remember was that unfaithful night. That night I came to a realization that I was destined to something more. That I was unworthy of all the embarrassment I've endured through out my years.

And because of that, I felt my self-esteem rise, my confidence fully taking over. The next day I talked to Charlie about leaving for good.

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure about this Bella?" he asked for the thousand time this morning. I was packing in my room, Charlie leaning against the door, waiting for me to finish. _

"_Dad, don't worry. I could handle myself, mom will be there." He sighed and walked off. I finished packing my suit case and carried it down stairs. I only brought a few things, some of which were the dresses and fancy underwear mom used to give me through mail. _

"_Ready?" Charlie asked as he grabbed the suit case from my hand. I nodded and he went outside. _

_I followed soon after and got in the waiting cruiser "Dad, can we pass by the Cullen's?" he smiled and nodded. In a few minutes we were in front of the white mansion. Everything was clean and in order._

_I stepped out of the car and rang the doorbell. _

_No answer._

_I decided to just leave. There probably not even worried about me. Alice didn't call last night, neither did Rosalie. _

_I got the note I've written last night and placed it in their mail box. I felt the tears start to build up and finally for the third time that day I cried. _

_End_

I sighed and dried my hair. I used to take a full thirty minutes to brush my hair before and now it was the easiest thing to do. I let my hair lose and wavy. I put out my Jovani dress and peep toe heels and quickly got dressed.

My phone suddenly rang and I assumed it was Bennett, my chauffeur.

"Hello, Bennett?"

"_Miss Isabella, it's me Ashley."_ oh no what now.

"On my leave Ashley, I'll come back next week okay."

"_But it's important. Mr. Yamashita asked for you_." The Japanese investor?

"Why. Did he say anything?" God! I told him to forget about what happened between us, I was drunk for god's sake.

"_Actually he wanted you to meet him, anywhere. He just landed an hour ago and went straight here. I sent him to the hotel." _

"Just tell him I won't be coming home for a few weeks. Okay I have to go, Bennett arrived."

I shut my phone off and grabbed my purse. I went downstairs and spotted Charlie watching a game on his flat screen TV. The one I gave him a few Christmases ago.

"Be safe Bella." He gave me a knowing look. I nodded and smiled ignoring the idea Charlie was giving me. He knew what I wanted to do and tried to warn me. I wasn't going to do anything bad, just a bit mean.

I climbed into the waiting limo. Bennett was staying at a hotel, while I stayed with Charlie. I figured if I wanted to be more closer with Charlie that I should live with him.

"Where to Miss Isabella?"

"Forks High school."

**A/N: hope you liked it. Sorry if I had mistakes. Thanks a lot guys. Please leave comments and suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. End of story.**

**A/N: sorry for the late update. Thanks for all the reviews people, hope more will come. Anyways, as I was saying my dad was in the hospital so I had no time to update, sorry to leave you hanging. Enjoy chapter 3 everyone!**

BPOV

So many things have changed. I couldn't recognize anyone I saw. I glanced up from the limo window, seeing the backside of a building, which for some reason was erased from my memory since I last saw it. It was, after all, been a decade since I've been to forks high school.

"Bennett, please stop right around the corner." I requested.

"Certainly Miss Isabella." He pulled over and got out to open my door. I grabbed my purse and got off the limo and quickly walked towards the gym.

_Wow, they still have reunions in that gym; don't they have a proper budget for the venue? _I thought.

I opened the door and felt all eyes on me. I don't really enjoy the attention but I've grown accustom to it, well, since I've had a makeover.

I flashed a smile and made my way towards the crowd. I spotted a familiar lady, spiky hair, short and looked pretty much the same since I've last seen her.

Alice.

"Alice!" I called. She was standing a few feet away from me with whom I assume is Jasper. Blonde hair, blue eyes and muscular but thin figure…. Definitely Jasper.

She noticed me call her name and stared. I smiled so big that I think my cheeks were about to fall off. She murmured something I couldn't hear and I quickly ran towards her enveloping her in a hug.

"Bella, I've missed you so much!" she cried. I patted her back and comforted her. I've missed her and everyone so much, I'm just glad I'm back.

I felt the tears roll down on my cheeks as I hugged my best friend harder. I finally shed a tear, after so long I've finally cried.

After I left forks, I promised myself that I would never shed a tear and since that day I couldn't bring myself to cry, even if I wanted to. Good thing I was wearing waterproof mascara….

I heard someone mutter my name and I looked around not expecting to see him.

Edward Cullen.

The man, who broke my heart, shattered it to pieces. I really thought we would have a happy ever after, have kids and grow old together. You know……… the clique stuff, with the pickled white fence and red mail box.

Sadly I haven't come to my senses about my feelings for him. I've really changed physically and my attitude has sort of altered, but one thing I could never change is my feelings for him.

I loved him. Well that's what I want to think. I wanted to forget my feelings for him. But seeing him now made the fire burning again revived from the ashes… that sort of stuff.

But then again, I still can't forget what he's done to me. Him and her skanky little girlfriend. Who I guess right now wants to kill me because she's heading my way.

She snaked an arm around Edward's waist which he shrugged away. But being the nosy bitch she is, she forced herself against him.

"Wow Bella. Plastic Surgery really does miracles" she said looking at me up and down. "Big Miracles." She added with a laugh.

"You're so full of it..." Alice said pulling up the sleeves of her blouse and was about to charge Tanya until I stopped her.

"Now Alice, come on, don't be so mean… she's right. Plastic surgery really does miracles." I smirked, this time looking at her up and down. "Call girls like her need bigger assets, you know?" I said pointing at Tanya.

She really looked like she had some things done, when I mean some, I mean a lot. Her boobs were like cup GG or even bigger, if my memory serves me right it was nothing more than a B.

"Oooh… Tanya just got beat!" said Emmett laughing. Soon everyone started to laugh. Pointing at Tanya and laughing at her. She turned tomato red and ran with her boobs bouncing up and down.

"Man that was the funniest thing that happened to me today! Did you see the look on her face?" Emmett said clutching his stomach for support. I let out a heavy sigh. I actually feel guilty for what I did, so I ran after her.

I saw her fixing her purse and looked like she was getting ready to leave. "Tanya!" I called as I got near her. She was still red and her mascara was smudged from all her tears. She looked at me with so much anger I had to step back a little.

"What do you want?! You already have the spotlight!" she screeched on my face. She was even redder with anger now.

"Calm down Tanya. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Look, I feel so guilty; I shouldn't have told them what you do."

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU EVEN KNOW!" she screamed louder.

"You must be so mad at me because of what happened at that stinking grad party! You deserved all that embarrassment! And now you come into our lives and just know everything about me! You are such a bitch!" before I knew it her hand was raised, I closed my eyes.

"No one is a bitch except for you." I heard a voice say. I think my heart skip a beat. I looked up and saw Edward standing there, preventing Tanya from hurting me. "You'll pay for this you dork!"

Tanya screeched. "Edward! Do you really believe her?! Maybe she's the call girl. Look at her clothes! It's all expensive, she must have married a dying rich old man!" she pointed at me.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "So what if I married some rich guy." I said as I turned on my heel towards where I left Alice earlier, leaving Edward and Tanya stunned.

"Bella! Sit here!" I heard Alice call me and I quickly spotted her sitting with jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

I smiled and walked towards the table. I sat down and Alice awkwardly hugged me from the side. I just had to laugh.

"Wow that was too much drama for me to handle. Is Tanya really a call girl?" Said jasper with full honesty. He always seemed to share what he feels to us when we were back in high school. Even when he feels like crying, he says it.

Alice hit jasper on his arm and he quickly rubbed it. "Ignore him. What about you? What happened? I'm really curious." She mumbled. I looked around the table. Alice was looking at me, expecting me to answer her question.

Jasper was taking a sip of his beer, while Emmett was looking at me with wide eyes. But what surprised me was Rosalie's expression, like she was trying to remember something.

"I think I've seen you somewhere before Bella." She said as she tapped her chin.

"Oh I know! You were in that………….. Swan magazine…….. Wait." Rosalie's eyes became wide. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward walking towards our table.

"You own Swan Magazine!!!" Rosalie gapped. Alice screamed and I covered me ears.

**A/N: Sorry if that was short. I'm also sorry if you didn't like it. Too much drama maybe? Review guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**A/N: hey! Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys are very encouraging. I'm glad you guys liked the drama. Oh, and by the way please don't pm me, please leave your comments/suggestions by reviewing, I rarely check my email… so enjoy chapter 4 everyone!**

BPOV

"Calm down Alice! It isn't that big of a deal…" I said, pleading for them not to shout and make further damage to my eardrums.

"Oh come on Bella! Swan magazines….._ The _Swan magazines. That's like so amazing. You really outdid yourself my friend." Rosalie said excitedly. Alice squealed louder.

"So you were _her_ all along! Oh my god! I'm your biggest fan, how dumb of me not to realize that Isabella M S. was actually you." Alice said.

"It's perfectly fine Alice. I'm actually glad you finished design school, you deserve to have your own line." I said taking a bite of the salad. It tasted bland but was okay since i had a cold…

"Bella, I didn't mention anything about me yet." Oh no. me and my big mouth.

"OH! Umm……….. I just, you know………… assumed…. You finished design school… it was your dream before, right?" I stuttered. I do not, I repeat, do not want them to know that I had tabs on them, it would totally ruin our restored friendship.

"Okay. Whatever you say. I'm just glad you're back and fabulous!" she leaped to my side and gave me a bone crushing hug. I'm happy that didn't change over the decade.

"Ye-ah… me too… but I c-an't breath."

"Oops! so sorry." She apologized, returning to her seat. "Enough about me. I'd like to know what happened to you guys, what I've missed and all." Or things my detective hasn't told me about.

"Well, Jasper and I are engaged." Alice said happily, showing me her ring. It was beautiful, it had the traditional diamond but only in pink, which must have cost a lot.

"Oh my, it's beautiful, Alice. You're so lucky. I'm just curious why you haven't gotten married sooner. You've been together since high school?"

"Well, I actually felt that it wasn't the right time yet. Don't get me wrong, I love him so much, but with my boutique on the rise and Jasper's hectic schedule in the firm, it's a bit hard to find time to plan a wedding up to my standards." She said with a sigh.

"I told her we should just go to Vegas and get married in that Elvis chapel." Jasper joked. Alice glared at him and he raised his hands in surrender. "It was a joke babe. I swear." Jasper said.

"I know it was jazzy, but if it wasn't you know what'll happen right?" Alice smiled sweetly, too sweetly. Jasper stiffened and nodded soon after.

"What about you Rosalie?" I asked, feeling the urge to start a new conversation. I looked at Rosalie and Emmett.

"Emmett and I got married right after college. We own a gym that we started before we got married. I also model for GAP" She smiled. "and I'm pregnant.." suddenly everyone stared wide eyed at her, even Emmett.

"Really!?" Emmett exclaimed. She nodded. "Two months." We all gasped. wow, this reunion really had great timing.

Emmett rushed to Rosalie's side and hugged her. Not like the bone crushing hugs he gives everyone, but a delicate and careful hug. I saw Rosalie shed a tear and Emmett had a goofy grin plastered on his huge face. He looked at his watch and to Rosalie.

"It's getting a little late." He said seriously. "Come on Rose, let's celebrate at home…" he wiggled his eyebrows then received a spank from Rosalie.

We all laughed and Alice decided to have a toast. "To Rosalie and Emmett." We all raised our glasses.

"To a new found angel." Said someone behind me. I looked back and saw Edward, his glass also raised. He looked at me and I smirked. He looked please with himself, like he did something he could be proud of. _I'll smack that smirk off your face Cullen._ I thought to myself.

"Cheers!" Alice said in delight. We all drank our white wine, excluding Rosalie of course, who settled for a glass of orange juice.

We talked for a few more hours. I learned more about how Jasper's father died and left him a million dollars to start a small law firm in New York, which has been in good business. Alice started her own clothing line that was sold in a boutique near jasper's firm. She started right after college and borrowed a few hundred thousands from her parents at first; gladly she had paid it off in two years time.

Emmett and Rosalie lived in Seattle, near their gym. Rosalie would travel sometimes for modeling while Emmett took care of their gym. All was well for them, but one thing I didn't want to hear of was what happened to Edward's life.

Okay, I do want to know. But something tells me I shouldn't keep tabs on him, so I didn't. I totally had no idea what had happened to his life, what his job was or if he became the concert pianist he has always wanted to be. No clue at all.

He finally spoke after Emmett and Rosalie's turn and began talking about how he became inspired to be a heart surgeon. He had been engaged once, but the wedding never happened. He didn't want to say anything after that.

"How about you Bella? I'd like to know what happened to you. What made you the woman you are today?" he said. Folding his arms across his chest and getting comfortable on his seat.

EPOV

"How about you Bella? I'd like to know what happened to you. What made you the woman you are today?" I said. I was really curious about how she made it this far. Was it to show us, me especially, that she can be a woman who was far greater than she was ten years ago?

I think that is something unachievable by anyone. For me, she was already all I could hope for in a woman, smart, talented, funny, simple, humble, and can be one of the boys, unlike those of Rosalie and my younger sister Alice. I didn't care if she had glasses on, or had bushy eyebrows, wears clothes that were even too big for Emmett and can't last a second in high heels, I think those traits were actually cute.

I gave myself a punishment after that night. Just as things couldn't get worse, she left. I've seen her get embarrassed before, of course since she trips all the time or breaks something in front of everyone, and every time that happens, I wish I could be the one in her place and I get to be the one embarrassed instead.

The first time I laid my eyes on her, I was already bewildered. She was so broken at that time, with her parent's divorce and our classmate's mothers keep on telling their children not to talk to her, I had the feeling that I should be the one watching over her.

She was and will ever be my first love.

At first I denied it, but my feelings for her were truly opened when she told me she had feelings for me at that grad party ten years ago. I was so shocked, overwhelmed, happy, but I couldn't reach out for her, to tell her that I love her tenfold, I couldn't even push Tanya away when she was touching me, I simply couldn't move.

And it hurt me the most when she cried in front of everyone. When Tanya embarrassed her in front of our batch, I suffered more than anyone knew. But now she returned. For god knows what she'll do. But I have total faith in her, even if she won't accept me anymore; she'll always be in my heart and will be my life.

"I studied in LA, Bachelor of science in English literature. I did some modeling for Dior, Victoria's secret, and a few more lines but I wanted to write more than to be taken pictures of. So I started Swan magazines at twenty and after I finished school I expanded from lifestyle, and fashion to luxury magazines. It was a big hit in New York." She said.

I looked around and all I saw was fascination. Everyone must be thinking that the shy little girl we used to know has become a woman of great power and influence. I must admit when I first saw her, the first thing I noticed was her physical beauty. But once she talked, everyone listened, the world stopped to hear her beautiful voice that gladly echoes in the room.

I'm glad she became what she is now, despite the power and beauty she posses, she showed that she was still humble in this little time. When she ran after Tanya, i thought back at the times when she was bullied.

Every time she got bullied back when we were young, I would come to her aid. It was a habit of mine that I couldn't stop, protecting her was an addiction. But in those ten years we have missed, I want to make up for that lost time. she would always give but never received anything back. she understood everyone and didn't ask for anything in return when she does a deed. That made me admire her not as girl but as a woman.

From now on, I will make her fall in love with me, no matter how much it takes.

**A/N: thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it. It was very fun to write and I feel satisfied with what I have done. I hope you don't think it's corny, ha-ha. Tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapter, more drama and revelations soon to come.**

**Sorry if I had spelling mistakes or grammar for that matter. Thanks a lot! Review please…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight….. For now. *evil laugh* LOL!**

**A/N: hello! Thanks so much for the reviews. I loved everything you said about Bella. I'm happy everyone liked what I wrote so far. So enjoy this chapter everyone…**

BPOV

"Rosalie" Emmett whined. He has been bugging us since the last two hours, saying that they should go home and celebrate or something like that. And every time he asks he gets a little something from Rosalie and sure enough…..

5………..4……….3……….2………..1

"Emmett! You boob!" Rosalie spanks Emmett, causing him to flinch. The night has been very fun, but sadly it had to end. Though I'm staying for about three days more, I think it wouldn't be enough to catch up, especially since I decided to do some photo shoots here in forks.

I noticed that it was already one in the morning and I felt guilty for letting Bennett stay outside waiting for me. I told him to have dinner, my treat of course, but he maybe exhausted by now.

"I'm sorry, I must go. My chauffer is waiting, we have a long day tomorrow." I said looking around the room. Most of the people had gone home. I saw mike, Ben and Tyler all slumped back on their seats drunk.

We all had something to drink, except for Rosalie of course; Alice decided not to drink too. Its obvious Jasper, Emmett and Edward couldn't drive, so maybe Alice's would drive jasper and Rosalie would of course drive Emmett, which leaves me to……..

"Bella, do you mind taking Edward here home, he's staying at our parent's, I'm sleeping at jasper's tonight." Alice said grabbing her purse. Wow, just my luck.

"Come on Em, I'll drive." Rosalie said standing up and grabbing the keys from Emmett's hands. He looked at her with a serious expression then smiled.

"My preg……..nant wi….fe is driving me home, weeee." Yup, he's drunk all right. We all had to laugh at Emmett, even at his drunken state he could sure make one of a clown.

"We must be going, thanks so much for tonight." I said, kissing Alice and Rosalie on the cheek. Emmett gave me a bone crushing hug and whispered that he missed doing that, I smiled at him, trying to contain the tears that were about to come out.

Soon everyone left; we gave each other our calling cards and a few more hugs. I walked towards the door then I remembered that I was giving Edward a lift. I turned back and saw him resting his head on his hands and it seemed like he needed help getting up. I stood beside him and poked his arm.

"Edward, it's time to leave…. Edward, come on" I said, trying to pull Edward up. He stood and slightly wobbled, I managed to put his arm around my shoulders for support and half drag him to the door. I felt that same jolt of electricity of our contact, God was he heavy…

"I'm sorry Bella." He muttered. I could feel his gaze but mine was looking straight ahead. "You're forgiven Edward" I whispered to myself. But out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smile goofily.

Soon we were outside and I was out of breath from dragging Edward. Bennett quickly spotted us and helped Edward the rest of the way. We settled inside the limo and I instructed Bennett to stop at the Cullen Mansion.

We sat far apart inside the limo, but Edward was shifting uncomfortably, he moved near me until he could rest his head on my shoulder.

At first I was startled but as I heard Edward's light snore I finally settled. We arrived twenty minutes later in the Cullen Mansion. It still looked exactly the same as before, only now it had orchids instead of the roses Esme used to love planting, me and Alice giving her a hand most of the time.

God, I missed Esme. I wish I could see her; she has been more of a mother to me than Renee has ever been, and I feel so guilty leaving her not even saying goodbye. Their house had a familiarity to it that only I had experienced. I used to sleep here almost everyday, especially when Charlie had something important to do in the station.

"Edward, wake up, were at your house." I said shaking him. He wouldn't wake up and I gave out a sigh. "Bennett would you mind helping me?" I asked still trying to wake Edward.

"Certainly Miss Isabella." Bennett rushed to open the door and gently pulled Edward put of the car, me following behind. I pressed the doorbell and suddenly all the memories of my childhood came back to me.

I never used to ring the doorbell, I just entered without hesitation, but now I couldn't just come in without warning, I may already be a stranger to them.

The door opened a few second later. And there they were, Esme and Carlisle, wearing robes and rubbing the sleep off their eyes. I smiled widely, not knowing what else to do.

Esme looked at Edward but shifted her gaze to me. She stared at me with wide eyes and put her heart on her chest. "Is that you? Bella is that really you?" she cried. I nodded and smiled. She rushed to me and embraced my tightly.

"My daughter has returned." She cried harder. I patted her back, not containing my tears anymore. We cried and sure enough that woke Edward up.

"What? What's happening?!" he said, alarmed. He quickly stood up, out of Bennett's grasp. We all had turned around to face him, I looked at Carlisle and saw that he was teary eyed. I better hug him before he thinks I don't miss him.

"I missed you Mr and Mrs. Cullen." I said wiping my tears and stepping out of Esme's embrace.

"I'm disappointed at you Bella." Said Carlisle as he neared me. I gave him a questioning nod and he hugged me. "I raised you to call us by name remember." He laughed and tightened his hold.

I couldn't be happier at this moment, it was like I was a child again, me and my adoptive parents, plus Edward, I guess.

"Come inside. I want to know everything about you. I missed you so much." Esme said as she grabbed my arm and led me inside.

But before we could enter, Esme noticed Bennett and stopped. "Who might this be?" Esme asked looking at Bennett. "I'm Bennett, Miss Isabella's Chauffer, a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Cullen." He said as he raised his hat.

"Well, that clears things up. Please, would you like a cup of coffee or tea perhaps?" Esme asked, being polite as I remembered her to be.

"No thank you, it would be a pleasure but I was reminded to take Miss Isabella back to Mr. Swan's house, by the sir himself." Bennett said with a straight face and serious voice.

"I really must go Esme. I would love to stay but a crew would be coming here tomorrow to find a location for a photo shoot." I said. I expected a sad face to appear on Esme's face but instead she smiled brightly and her eyes lit up.

"Why don't you do it at the clearing!" that may just work….

"Wonderful Esme! That would be perfect. How much would you like for the rental fee of two days?" I asked, not wanting to bother them and compensate for their property.

"Nonsense Bella. What's ours is our children's, and yes, that includes you." She said. I gave her my business card and said my goodbyes. I looked at Edward and he just stared at me with sad eyes.

"Best be going" I said to him before I proceeded. I rode the limo home and told Bennett to have a good night's rest. I noticed that Charlie was still not home and quickly went to my old room and changed into my negligee.

If today was hectic, I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

EPOV

Last night. I couldn't even say it. Incredible, Fantastic and super was too much of an understatement.

I couldn't even sleep last night, I couldn't get her out of my head, and she was all I could think of. Bella.

Bella. Her name gives me that knot-in-the-stomach feeling, like I'm not complete if she wasn't around, like I wasn't fully satisfied until I see her. I think I was never complete in the first place, and Bella would be that missing piece my heart desires.

As corny as it may sound, I'm just not who I think I am anymore since last night. Because finally she returned to our lives again.

The next day I woke up, finding out that I've only been asleep for at least 2 hours. I rubbed my eyes, and was startled when my phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god! What the hell happened yesterday?!" definitely Alice.

"Slow down. Nothing happened. But I do know that Bella will be here today in the afternoon for a shoot in the clearing."

"Really!!!" then the line went dead. I tossed my phone on the bed and stood up. I decided to dress up now before breakfast, since it's only 8 in the morning.

I dressed in a plain blue dress shirt by Paul Fredrick and some dark wash jeans. I rolled the sleeves up my arm and left two buttons unbuttoned. Let's just say Alice will be proud when she sees me.

I went downstairs to find Esme, my mother cooking breakfast and also baking. There were about ten, if I'm not mistaken, batches of cookies on the table.

"Good morning dear, would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked as she poured some on a mug. I nodded and sat down on the stool.

"Mom, where's dad?"

"He left early, said he had something about you coming to see him if you're free." She said as she laid a plate on the table in front of me. it was full of Bacon, scrambled eggs and hash browns, a decent breakfast I wish I could have back in Seattle.

"Where's Bella's crew?" I asked as I grabbed a forkful of eggs.

"Oh, they're already outside. You should see Bella she looks so adorable bossing people around." My mom said cheerfully. i quickly finished my breakfast and just in time Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett came in from the front door.

"Hey Eddie! How's it hanging." Emmett said as he poked my back.

"Bella's outside already." I said and walked out to go to the clearing. It wasn't that long of a walk but you could see who was coming from a far distance.

We arrived and I saw everybody's jaw drop. We thought Bella would be directing instead she was the model. Even when she's right in front of us, it seemed that she looked like someone from a magazine. Her poses were so accurate and she was moving fast, following the beat of the music.

She was surrounded by lights and fans that made her hair rise. The background was the clearing but she was sitting in a expensive looking arm chair.

"Oh my god! I'm so jealous." I heard Rosalie say as a crew member gestured us to sit on the chairs that were provided for guests.

"Bella looks amazing."

BPOV

"Okay, everyone places please." I heard Anne, the photographers say. I got out of the tent in an Armani sweater that was recently added to the winter collection. Good thing they didn't make me do some bikini or underwear shoot, or else I'll be dying because of the weather.

I was to shoot a rack or a small collection that was scheduled to be out before Christmas. My hair was ironed straight and I was wearing the palest make up the artist could apply, making me look as if I am cold.

"Miss Isabella, thank you so much for taking our model's place, you look much more better in that winter collection than her." Said Anne as I sat on the chair where I will be taken pictures in.

"Now Anne, don't be mean. Her grandmother got sick. Were just in a hurry that's why I'm taking her place." I said as I crossed my legs, leaned back on the chair and left my hands hanging on my sides, making a natural face, a sad one at the most.

"Perfect!" Anne shouted, continuing in taking pictures as I manage to shift in my seat. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie come out of the house and walk towards the clearing where the shoot took place.

Esme was kind enough to let us use the clearing for free, it was a generous act that led the shoot to have to spend only half of the budget I have given them.

They all sat on the chairs provided by the staff and I continued posing. Soon the shoot was done and I changed into the dress I wore earlier this morning.

"Oh my god Bella! That was so cool!" Alice said as she jumped out of her chair and went straight to me for a hug.

"That was nothing like I've ever experienced Bella. I usually do pairs or more, I have never done a solo." Said Rosalie.

"Bella should really do more solos." I heard someone from behind me say. I quickly turned my head and saw the face I longed to meet.

"Peter!!!" I said running towards him and jumping on his stretched arm. I wrapped my legs on his long torso and hugged him tightly. Right know I may look like a koala of some sort.

"I missed you too my dear." He laughed as he kissed the top of my head. I looked around to see everyone stunned.

"Who is he Bella?" I heard Edward say angrily.

**A/N: thanks for reading. Sorry for the cliffy. Sorry if I had mistakes in grammar and spelling. Thanks! Until the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. End of story.**

**A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews. Okay, I will reveal who peter is in this chapter so…. okay, I'll stop my blah now and start writing. Enjoy!**

BPOV

"Here's your tea Miss Isabella." Sandra, a staff member said as she gave me a cup of jasmine tea. Everyone has settled in the Cullen's backyard waiting for lunch, Peter's treat.

I looked at Edward who was looking rather… mad? He seemed a bit tense too. I wonder if Peter's presence affects him in a way… not likely I guess.

I looked at Alice and peter, who were talking to each other in French. Peter looks really good now actually, his platinum blond hair now had different shades of brown for highlights, and I think I even see some red in there. His too tan skin was now a bit paler and his six feet lean and muscular frame grew bigger.

"Peter, why don't I introduce my friends to you? This is Alice, who I guess you already know. Her Fiancé Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward." I said as I introduced them to each other. Everyone greeted peter with a smile, well except Edward who glared at him in response.

"Hello, I'm Peter. I'm a friend of Bella's from France. I do some of her foreign shoots both on TV and film." He said fluently in his heavy French accent.

"So, how did you and Bella meet?" he chuckled at that question which Edward bluntly asked.

NEWFORMATNEWFORMAT NEWFORMATNEWFORMAT NEWFORMATNEWFORMAT NEWFORMATNEWFORMAT

EPOV

Who was this Peter guy? Walking in here like he was so great. What made him so special? Is it because he's some kind of producer, or photographer or just some French guy, that's why he's so special? I mean the French don't even shave or wear deodorant. But other than that I have no angry feelings towards the French, except for peter of course.

After the photo shoot, Bella asked if we could eat something she was craving for. I agreed to pay, my treat I said, but then this peter suddenly burst out of his shell and offered to pay for lunch, which of course Bella, being her kind self, agreed.

And just like that we were already sitting in my mom's picnic table in the backyard, introducing ourselves to Peter. I mean he isn't even that good looking. His platinum blond hair made him look like a male version of Lady Gaga or whatever the name of the girl who always stutters in MTV, but with a mix of Hayley Williams because of his multi-colored hair.

I gave him a glare when it was my turn to acknowledge him. He seemed highly amused instead of being weird out, what's wrong with this guy?

"So how did you and Bella meet?" I asked not containing my curiosity. As embarrassing as it is I think what I'm feeling now has something to do with the green eyed monster.

He chuckled lightly, this guy is so gay. "We met during one of Isabella's photo shoots. I still didn't know she was the model I would be working with. That was eight years ago, right honey?" he said as he looked at Bella for conformation. Bella nodded curtly.

"So as I was saying, Isabella here was doing a shoot with Samuel J. as her male opposite. It was love at first sight, we've been together ever since, she would help me with my problems in the relationship, and we'll solve it by spending the night together in her house. Then the next day we'll be back together again. The Reunion gift is worth the fight" He said as he sighed happily. How dare he mention some detail about Bella's sex life!

"So when's the wedding?" Emmett said causing Rosalie to smack him on the head. "Sorry rose." Emmett said.

"We actually can't get married, were just domestic partners. And besides who would be the bride if both of us are bi's." He said as he took a sip of his tea. Suddenly Sandra came and called Peter to follow him, the food must have arrived…

When he finally left, Rosalie asked Bella a question. "What do you mean you couldn't be married because you can't identify who the bride or the groom is? And what did he mean when he said you were both bi's?" Bella laughed so loudly, clutching her stomach. It was still a beautiful sight but we just stared at her in confusion.

"He's talking about Samuel J., the underwear model. They have a relationship." She said, still amused.

"You mean he's gay?" Emmett said rather loudly.

"He just said he was bi Emmett!" Rosalie flashed back; her hormones must be kicking in. So Bella and Peter really have no relationship? He's gay, oh I mean Bi?

Man was I over reacting. Now I feel really guilty for insulting him, not on his face of course.

Peter returned a minute later with nothing in hand. "I ordered your favourite dishes Isabella." he said as Sandra and some waiters came to serve us. Where did the waiters come from?

"Where did the waiters come from?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, it's from the catering service. I decided the crew also needed a brake. I wouldn't want to bother Esme." She said.

"Well, that's very kind of you." I said as I smiled to her. I could have sworn I saw her blush.

The food came a few minutes later, it served in a platter. They took the cover and I just had to laugh at what they have chosen.

"Wow, Pizza. Like yesterday's dinner" Emmett said showing a hint of sarcasm. Bella giggled while taking a bite of her pizza. "Sorry, I was having a craving. Specially for four cheese." Bella replied as she wiped the cheese off her lips with a napkin. "But you could always get food from the buffet table." She added.

And just like that Emmett was off to the buffet table located a few feet away from us. Rosalie excused herself following Emmett to do the buffet table. Soon everyone was eating, chatting every now and then. It amazed me how much Bella ate. 5 slices of four cheese and two full glasses of diet coke seemed to have no effect on her. It was adorable really.

"I'm sorry I have to go, someone's waiting for me halfway through Seattle. Enjoy the rest of your day. Could you guys accompany peter?" Bella said as she removed her napkin from her lap and stood up. We all nodded, and she all gave us a smile. She walked towards the house, taking a call from the phone Sandra handed her. Soon she was out of sight and everyone started to stand up.

"Hey, I have nothing else to do for the rest of the day, what would you guys like to do." Emmett asked as he rested his hand on the table.

"Why don't we watch something, I think you're all curious about what happened to Bella for the past decade." Peter said. What was he talking about? He smiled mischievously and took something out of his coat pocket. It was a DVD of some sort.

"This was sent to me by Isabella's fans club a week ago, a tribute for her 28th birthday. But for some reason it was addressed to me instead. I haven't watched it yet, maybe we could watch this while we wait for Isabella to return." We all nodded, I was actually eager about watching this.

I wasn't the kind of person who would be in touch with who's who in Hollywood, which is why I didn't really take notice of anyone except those in the medical field. But due to my sister's influence, I may know some, but not much. I bet Bella's really popular…

"We could watch in the Home theatre, it's in the basement." Alice said as she stood up and happily skipped to Peter. She hooked her arms with peter and her other arm with jasper and led us to the basement. The rest of us followed them and soon were settled inside the theater, Emmett and jasper setting up the DVD in the projection room.

"So Edward, if you don't mind me asking………… what do you do for a living?" peter said as he crossed his legs.

"I'm a heart surgeon and I make amends for my hobby being a concert pianist, it pays a lot but I hardly have any time for that." I answered truthfully. He nodded and just in time Emmett and Jasper settled in there seats.

"Dude, if we don't understand anything, please tell us." Emmett said as the credits began to roll.

**(A/N: Okay Italic will be what's in the documentary, it's 3****rd**** person POV. And normal lettering will be the character's dialogue, in Edward's POV. Hope you understand.) **

_A picture of Bella appears on the screen wearing a yellow sun dress, sitting on a swing in a children's playground, the children dancing around her as she smiled lovingly._

"_The life of Isabella M.S from her move to LA, California from her hometown Forks, Washington has made drastic changes for her." A professional voice said. A clip of Bella in a black leather jacket and a simple purple dress and black stilettos walking out of a high class salon is shown. The paparazzi right under her tail. _

"_Miss Isabella is it true you had plastic surgery?" asked a reporter as she passed him, Bella who had her glasses on quickly entered the limo that was waiting for her. _

"Did she really get plastic surgery?" asked Emmett. Peter laughed. "All of her is natural. Perfect just the way she is." He said without doubt.

_She laughed then waved and the clip ended, a new scene where in Bella was in a bikini that left little to the imagination. It was a yellow two piece that was too low, but fit her perfectly. She was posing, hands on her hair, then sitting on the hood of a black Porsche, cross legged and hair wild but beautiful fanning out around her. _

_The clip entered and it was the news. _

"_The beautiful Isabella M.S. Owner of the world renowned Swan Magazines, a company publishing Luxury, Fashion and Lifestyle magazines has made history again! The rich woman entrepreneur has made her first Billion and is number 3 in the richest women in the world according to Forbes!" a clip of Bella driving a red Lamborghini is shown. The news reporter smiled and continued speaking. _

"_She currently resides in L.A doing exclusive photo shoots for luxury brands, like Gucci, Versace, Chanel and many more. Her estimated pay for each photo shoot costs at least $75, 000!" Bella is shown walking down the runway wearing a gold ball gown, the crowd cheering and applauding. She posed then turned around gracefully. _

"_Now at 28 she has received numerous of fans around the world, here is a video footage of a fan club who compiled a video for Miss Isabella M.S" the reporter said as the screen shifted to a girl wearing a pink shirt outside a restaurant with the some photographers waiting outside_

"_I'm your biggest fan! I love you Isabella M.S!" the girl said as she raised a signed autograph picture of Bella. Boys and girls started screaming when Isabella came out of the restaurant. The crowd grew wilder when she smiled. She stopped when she saw a blonde little girl in a jumper crying in the corner. She kneeled so she was in level with the little girl._

"_Why are you crying" Bella whispered so no one could hear. She smoothened the girl's hair gently and nodded towards one of her bodyguards. "I got lost." The little girl said as she wiped her tears with her fingers. _

_The crowd grew silent and Bella carried the girl, walking towards the restaurant. You could see Bella's love for children in her face, like she wanted one so badly. The next clips were not of great significance. _

"Why does Bella look so….. so motherly in that clip." Rosalie asked.

"It's hard for her." He said hesitantly. I was instantly worried.

"Why? Why is it so hard for her?" I asked standing up from my chair. Peter looked up and a sad smile crept on his face.

"Her blood hormone levels are out of range." Peter said. He doesn't mean….

"She has a slim possibility of having her own. Almost Barren." He finally said. Earning a gasp from some people in the room.

**A/N: Okay, thanks so much for reading. Hope you liked it! Thanks again. Sorry for my mistakes in grammar and spelling.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Just some characters included in this fictional story…**

**A/N: Hi sorry for the late update. I've been so caught up with school lately. Biology sucks… at least Twilight helped with my mitosis thingy. LOL! So, enjoy chapter 7. Hope you like it. Thanks so much for the reviews by the way.**

BPOV

Please tell me he isn't here…… Oh great here he comes. I smile that business smile I give to those acquaintances I never wanted to see again. I was standing beside the waiting chairs, waiting for a friend who rudely interrupted my plans for the day….

His private jet turns off and out he comes in all his rich and handsome glory. Truth to be told, he is gorgeous….. Just not my type, I like bronzed hair guys. **(A/N: Yamashita Tomohisa's Pic is in my profile. Please check it out!) **

"Konnichiwa Isabella. You look lovely as usual." He said with his heavy Japanese accent as he walked towards me. He tried to hug me but I stepped away and gave out my hand instead. He looked a little disappointed but hid it with a smile.

"Mr. Yamashita. I didn't expect you to be here. I got your call this morning; I was actually hoping that you'll be in LA. Change of plans?" I said as I began to walk towards the exit where a limo was waiting for us. He smiled then handed me a folder that his secretary was carrying.

"This will be your gateway to Japan's entertainment industry." He said he opened the door of the limo himself. I stepped in and so did he. He ushered me to open the folder. Then I saw a blue print of what seemed like another building similar to the one I handle in LA.

"You want me to have a station in Japan? I'm just planning to export, remember?" I said as I returned the folder back to him

"Nothing is stopping you Isabella….. I will help you. You have nothing to lose. I will fund everything, just stay in Japan for a few months." He replied, handing me the folder.

"I'll think about it… but this better not have anything in return except for money and partnership." I warned seriously.

"Isabella. Forget about what I told you a couple years back. I've moved on." He said as he looked away from me and smoothened his suit. I have no idea if I should believe him or not, my instincts tell me I shouldn't.

"I'll think about it. But since I've known you since college, I trust you." I said with full sincerity. Something might have happened between us which we both, I think, accidently did but that still didn't put a strain in our friendship. I hope.

"I'll be staying in Seattle for a couple days, have dinner with some friends, meet new people. How about you? Didn't you come here for that high school reunion?" he suddenly asked.

"Well yes… but I'm doing some work here but I'll be back in L.A in two days." I said as the limo approached the hotel.

"Would you like to go down and have a drink? I heard this hotel has good—"

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll just transfer to my limo. I hope I see you in L.A sometime." I said cutting him off. He looked down and shoved his hands into his pockets. I could tell he was really disappointed.

I saw him frown slightly but quickly changed it into a smile. "Yeah, of course I'll………. look forward to it." He said, trying to be enthusiastic. I got out of his limo and gave him a smile, thinking that it would cheer him up a little. I walked towards the limo where Bennett was waiting for me to enter and turned back to him to wave goodbye.

He gave out a smile and a slight bow, which I returned to show respect.

"You could rest after you've dropped me off." I informed Bennett. He nodded and opened the door. I got inside the limo and decided to call Charlie since I didn't tell him that I was going to Seattle.

"Hello?" I heard a sleepy Charlie say. I just had to laugh at that, his habits never changed, a siesta is a must after his meals, and then followed by some afternoon replays from NFL or whatever.

"How are you doing dad? I'm in Seattle, just called to tell you that. I'll be coming home a little later. Tell Maggie to cook something good for you." I said as the limo started to move.

Maggie is my housekeeper….. Well… was actually. I sent her to live with Charlie after his retirement a few years back. She's been very helpful to Charlie especially when he was shot just before he retired. She's a Professional who attended classes just to learn how to be a housekeeper and used to live in London but moved to the states shortly after her husband died.

"Okay. Just promise me you'll spend sometime with me before you go back to L.A…. and before I visit your aunt in Hawaii." He said the last part rather cheerfully.

"That's for sure. I'll see you tonight. Bye Dad." And with that I hung up the phone. I gave out a sigh and tried to relax on my seat. And then I suddenly thought about Edward and my life a decade ago….

He seemed to feel the frisson…. If not, well I did. It was just like before, everything was one-sided, which also included Alice and the others. Whenever I see Edward and the gang… I feel so intimidated and so out of place.

They were all beautiful, saying their genes were perfect would be an understatement. They all wore fashionable clothes while I wore extra large t-shirts and baggy pants that I got on sale.

Though money wasn't that much of a problem for me and Charlie, I still couldn't bring myself to bother Charlie. Like my old truck for example. Charlie insisted of buying me a new one, a car that wouldn't make me late or make it hard for me to change its tires every now and then. But I know of his sacrifices for me, which of course, Renee couldn't take.

She, my mother I mean, left Charlie because he wasn't giving her the life she wanted. Yes we had a house, we paid the bills, Charlie was respected, but that didn't seem to be enough for her.

Renee, frankly speaking, is ungrateful of what she had. She wanted to shop everyday, tiffany and co., Prada and Dior were her choice most of the time. And Charlie, being the simple Chief of Police of a small town couldn't grant her wishes, even if he wanted to.

And so she left. Then it was just Charlie and me. We were content with our lives; I met Alice and Edward during kindergarten and the Hales when they moved here during first grade.

Renee tried to get me once she became engaged with Phil. Phil was a major league baseball player and a trust fund kind of guy which took spending to the extreme, much to Renee's comfort. He gave her everything she wanted and she would constantly compare Charlie and Phil. I went to Phoenix with her for a few years but decided to come back to Forks just before middle school.

Then before I realized it… the day of that graduation party came. Alice and Rosalie were really excited and wanted to give me a makeover, but of course I ran away. I was scared that even if they dressed me in the most beautiful clothes I would still be ugly.

Back then you could say I was insecure to the point that I hid myself in oversized hoodies and textbooks.

"Miss Isabella, were here." Suddenly my chain of thoughts was broken from the sound of the limo door opening. I didn't realize that we were already back home. I stepped out of the limo and was welcomed with a bone crushing hug by Emmett.

"Em—mett…….. I can't… brea—the" I said gasping for air. He let me go and patted my head…. Like a dog.

"Wow Emmett, I feel like a dog." I said as I heard his booming laugh. I couldn't help but laugh, until I saw what Emmett was holding.

He must have caught me staring at it and spoke. "You smoke Bella?" Emmett said as he took a last swing and threw the cigarette on the ground. I saw my limo leave and looked back at Emmett.

"I do, sometimes. It just takes the stress away but I try not to. And besides no one knows." I said in a whisper.

"Well, if Rosalie sees me smoking, I'll be dead. Now come on, I'll bet they'll be thrilled to see you." He said as he put an arm over my shoulders and dragged me inside.

"Why are you guys here exactly? I mean, I don't mind but, why?" I asked as we came near the door.

"Charlie invited us over for some dinner. Esme cooked some shepherd's pie and wanted to share it with Charlie so yeah, here we are. Now hide behind me." he pulled me behind his back trying to hide me which was surely accomplished.

"Look who I found outside!!" Emmett announced as he opened the door. The room fell silent as Emmett turned around to reveal me.

"Bella! I thought you were coming home late? But no worries I always have extra servings." Esme said as she approached me and gave me a motherly hug. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were all seated on the couch while Charlie and Carlisle were casually talking in the dining room.

"Where's Edward?" I suddenly blurted out without even thinking about it. Alice's, Rosalie's and Jasper's heads suddenly turned to look at me, and being the chirpy pixie she is, Alice came rushing over me and started poking my sides.

"You miss him don't you? I know you do!" she shouted in my ear while jumping up and down. I covered my ears and rushed towards the couch only to be followed buy Alice.

"Confess! I know you still have feelings for Edward…" she demanded now a bit serious. It was now only the two of us in the living room. Esme called Jasper and Rosalie to help set up the table and left the two of us to talk.

"I promise I won't tell and besides Edward's not here. He went to some charity thingy, now never mind that! Do you or don't you?" she looked at me with so much anticipation that I felt guilty if I said no.

"Yes… I do. But I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way." I whispered as looked at my feet. Alice grabbed both my shoulders and forced me to look at her.

"How would you know? I'll help you. You've waited so long just to tell him about how you felt. When you got embarrassed by everyone and left, Edward was in a zombie state. He studied and studied until that was all he did, he was even humming to himself half of the time. I wouldn't want that to happen… to either of you." Alice whispered as her hands tightened on my shoulder. I could feel her hurt; she was affected by all this, and probably everyone.

"Okay. I'll do it. I'll take initiative." I decided as I stood up and hugged Alice. "That's the answer I want to hear!" She said, all cheered up.

"Alice. What do we do?" I asked, curious.

"That, I have no idea." She said as she slumped back on the couch.

**A/N: sorry! I'm really sorry. I've been busy so I haven't updated, but never mind that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading. Please give me ideas on what Bella should do; I'm really starting to get blank. So, thanks again and till the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, if I did Jacob's imprint would've never happened and nessie would have never existed. Peace to those who disagree.**

**A/N: hi! So sorry for not updating. Thanks for the reviews by the way. I'm glad you all liked the story so far. Take note that this story would only be 10-15 chapters. I'll see if a sequel is to be led after. So enjoy chapter 8 everyone.**

* * *

EPOV

"Does it still hurt?" I asked as I bandaged the two year old's knee. I was in the new children's hospital which was one of the hospitals dad's company funds and where he currently spends his time in since my take over.

"A lil' bit." She said as I saw her biting back her tears. Tracy just had an accident, falling off her bike and into a piece of glass, leading to a deep wound on her leg. Her blonde hair was still a disarray from earlier and her Pink t-shirt and jeans were dirty and slightly torn, she had a small yellow backpack that she didn't want to remove.

I sighed and stood up from my stool and set Tracy down from the bed and onto the floor. "You're all done, make sure your wound doesn't get wet and dirty, and listen to your mom next time." I instructed, bending down so we were almost at the same level.

"Tracy! Time to go!" her mom called, I turned around only to see someone I've never expected to see.

"What a pleasant surprise Edward! I never knew how good you look in a Doctor's gown." She said as she looked at me with hungry eyes. I shivered in disgust and tried to compose myself.

"Uh… okay then." I gulped. It was obvious that she was trying to flirt with me, even after what happened in that party yesterday. I looked at Tracy and she was staring at the floor trying to hide behind me.

"Tracy. You could go home with mommy now, will you be alright?" I asked seeing the fear in Tracy's eyes. "Of course she will be!" Tanya said looking really offended, walking towards Tracy and grabbing her arm rather aggressively.

"Just be calm Tanya. I didn't mean to offend you." I said as I neared Tanya trying to grab Tracy. I hope Tanya wouldn't start a scene in a children's hospital……

"You think I couldn't take care of her because I'm no billion-dollar-supermodel-miss-goody-two-shoes!" she shrieked, causing everyone from the nurses to the patients to look at her. She threw Tracy on the floor, making her cry out loud because of the pain from her wound.

"You know what! I don't even care about that kid! She's another mouth to feed! Her father is a lousy prick; I just needed cash and look what he gave me instead! And I think the ransom money isn't enough for me to keep that mistake by my side!" she screamed like a mad man. She turned on her heel and left the hospital, leaving Tracy behind. Everyone stared at her, stunned by the scene.

I quickly rushed to Tracy's side, picking her up and rushed her to the hospital's receptionist. I sat her on the desk, not knowing what I should do next. "Tracy? What did your mommy do to you?" I asked, trying to remain calm and in control.

"She's not my mommy. She got me from daddy when I went to visit grandma. I'm so scared. I want my daddy!" She said as her tears started to run down her cheeks. I hugged her and tried to whisper comforting words.

"Do you know where your daddy is?" I asked, as she pulled back and sniffed. "Ah. He let me memorize a number, he said press it on the phone when something bad happens!" she cheered. She looked up and started counting.

"The number is 91….. 2?" she said tilting her head to the side. I sighed. "It's 911 Tracy, but that's great!" I said, trying to be cheerful. Suddenly the receptionist held out the phone for me to take.

"Dr. Cullen, there's a man named Sean Brookes looking for you, he's a bit panicky so be careful." She said as she handed me the phone. I nodded and took it bringing it to my ear.

"Hello? Mr. Brookes?" I said cautiously. "Where's my daughter? Is she there? Is she alright?" I could hear him panicking at the other end of the line. I looked at Tracy, finding her playing with the receptionist.

"I assure his safety Mr. Brookes. He had an accident today as was brought here by Tanya Denali, does the name ring a bell Mr. Brookes?" I asked, wondering selfishly if she really had any relations with him and Tracy.

"She's… the child's mother. I never expected her to take Tracy away after she abandoned her after giving birth. She just wants money, but I guess she must have regretted getting her because of her guilt. She called me up and told me where Tracy was and I'll get her as soon as I come there the day after tomorrow. Will she be alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'm pretty sure she will be. Would you like to talk to her?" he mumbled a yes and I instantly handed Tracy the phone.

"Daddy!! Yes… He's nice…. No… I don want!" I heard her say on the phone. She then handed it to me, the tears returning. "Dr. Cullen, could you… god I can't believe I'm saying this…. But could you take care of Tracy for Two days? The next plane leaves tomorrow so I have nothing to do about it….." he said, his voice sounding like he was already in tears.

I looked at Tracy and took a deep breath, I hope Esme still knows how to take care of little children after 25 years. "I assure her safety Mr. Brookes. I'll give you my contact details…" I gave him my phone number and address and soon he said his goodbye. I took Tracy by the hand and looked at my wrist watch. It was already five thirty in the evening and I would be back home at around seven….

"Tracy, you'll be staying at our house for two days. Your Daddy will come pick you up soon after." I explained as we walked going to my office. I grabbed my bag and my jacket and went to the parking lot, Tracy holding my hand.

I settled her inside dad's Mercedes and drove as carefully as possible, trying to resist driving fast. I looked at Tracy and found her sound as sleep smiling as she leaned her head to the side.

I can't believe Tanya, how could she do this to Tracy? I mean, is she really that desperate for money? I'm no god to judge, but I couldn't believe her. Back in high school, she was rich; she didn't need anyone but her friends and cherishes her so called 'popularity' more than anything. But what had happened to her now, even pulling Bella into her agony, really comes to show that she's nothing but a slut.

It was seven fifteen when we came to the house. I turned off the ignition and rushed to the other side to carry Tracy out. I opened the front door but found it locked. I noticed everything was dark and Alice's Porsche and Emmett's jeep were all gone. I set Tracy down at one of the benches and took out my phone to call mom.

"Hello, Edward. Are you at home?" she said answering on the second ring. "Yeah mom… umm listen, I have a visitor and I really need someone's help." I said slightly embarrassed. Though I'm a heart surgeon and all, and majority of my patients were children, I never seemed to be that good at taking care of kids, them not being a patient.

"Come over to Charlie's house, dinner will start in fifteen minutes. We have extras, so your guest could join us too. See you then." And with that she hung up the phone. I took Tracy and buckled her in the car and drove to Charlie's house. I wonder what their reactions would be.

Before I knew it, we were already in front of the house. I parked the car and got out to once again carry a sleeping Tracy out. She sniffed and laid her head on my shoulder. I felt this warm feeling inside, somewhat fatherly and protective. I smiled and rubbed her back with my free hand.

"Are you hungry Tracy?" I whispered as I walked towards the front door. I heard laughing inside the house followed by an angry Emmett. "Hey! That was not funny." I opened the door and the room fell silent.

"Edward." Bella spoke, breaking the silence. I saw them all staring at Tracy. "Sorry for being late." I said going to one of the big empty coaches and laying Tracy there.

"Dude! Where did you get a child?!" he said in awe as he stared at the child from his position on the floor, he must've fallen earlier, which caused everyone laughing before we came in.

I looked around the room and saw Alice, Jasper, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett going back to what they were doing earlier, except for Emmett who was not trying to stand. "Dinner is ready everyone!" Mom said coming in the living room, quickly spotting Tracy.

"Oh my! Is she your guest Edward? How cute." She said going near her and running a hand through Tracy's short blonde hair. She let out a laugh and stood up returning to the kitchen. Everyone went in the dining chair and I took my sit across Bella, who looked as radiant as ever. Her hair was tied into a bun, but still looked so perfect. Her lips were rosy red and really natural, she looked so perfect that I didn't even notice Alice nudging me.

"Hey! Stop staring at Bella and start eating!" she screamed loud enough to make me deaf. Everyone snickered and Bella blushed. I started eating. "Edward?" I heard Tracy call from the living room. I looked her way and saw her standing up and walk towards the dining room.

"Why don't you sit next to Bella. Over there." I pointed to the vacant seat next to Bella. Bella smiled and patted the chair, Tracy's eyes lit up and she practically ran towards her.

"Hi Tracy, I'm Bella." She said smiling down at Tracy and tucking her behind her ear. "You're pretty." Tracy declared, well that's one thing I know I'm sure of.

* * *

BPOV

"You're pretty." Tracy said surprising me. She looked so adorable and small, it really warms my heart when I look at her. "Why thank you Tracy. Now, what would you like to eat?" I asked, placing the table napkin on her lap. She pointed at the mash potatoes and I grabbed a scoop and placed it on her plate.

She started eating and I went back to eating mine. I looked around the table and everyone was acting normal but the atmosphere seemed a bit awkward. I cleared my throat, causing Edward to look up.

Esme looked at Edward then me, probably not liking the current atmosphere. "So how was work Edward?" she said. He sighed. "Everything was fine." He informed nodding. He was definitely hiding something.

"Tracy, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Emmett suddenly blurted out, which earned a smack from Rosalie. I looked at Tracy finding her looking calm and still eating.

* * *

Everyone was done with dinner and settled in the living room trying to find something to watch. "That's just plain lame. How could Kat von d say she's pregnant when she isn't? They showed it in the trailer, and it totally freaked me out." Jasper said to Emmett as he switched to another channel. I looked at Tracy who was sound asleep in the coach between Edward and I.

"Whose her mother Edward?" I asked. Edward gulped. "Tracy had an accident earlier and to my surprise, she turned out to be Tanya's. She got her from her father, kidnapping would be a potential word. She left Tracy after she gave birth to her, Tracy doesn't even know that Tanya was her mother." he sighed.

"Oh." I said, speechless. How could Tanya do this to a sweet girl? I would give anything up for this child…..

"Hey look 'Ellen' is on." I turned to the TV. And laughed to myself, what a day this is. I heard everyone gasp as I recalled what had happened on that day, while we were shooting.

**(A/N: The Show 'Ellen' is not mine and anything I write here is purely fictional or if any case occurs, it is purely coincidental. Okay so Italic would be the dialogue on TV, which would be third person POV and everything follows. Get it?)**

"_Please welcome today's celebrity guest! Isabella M.S" Ellen announces as the crowd goes wild. Bella comes out waving to the audience and kisses Ellen on the cheek and vice versa. _

"_I am so glad to have you here Isabella." She says as they sit down. Bella gives out a laugh and nods her head. "I'm really glad to be here too. The audience is so alive." As she says the last part the audience cheers. _

"_So I've heard that you were going to release Swan magazines in Japan. Tough biz." Ellen whispers to her but was very audible to the audience. "Yeah, I um, actually Yamashita Tomohisa, a good friend of min from is helping me set things up in japan…." Bella explained. _

"_No way! The Japanese-supermodel-business-guy!!" Ellen said as the audience and Bella laughs in amusement. "Well he prefers to be called an entrepreneur, but close enough." Bella smiles._

"Okay Bella. I cannot believe you got interviewed by Ellen!" Alice squeals. "Well, I totally forgot that it was suppose to be aired today." I said as I combed Tracy's hair with my fingers.

"_Well congratulations on that Isabella. Now, I'd just like to ask you a question…" Bella nods. "Do you have anyone special now, I mean come on, you're Isabella M.S! You're a supermodel, business woman, and not to mention young and beautiful, who wouldn't be interested in you?" she asks. Bella sighs. _

"_I guess I can't find someone I want to be involved with, is because I think I already found him…" Bella was silent, in her mind she was thinking of Edward. She didn't even mind the audience who was staring at her, confused yet touched that she was thinking of that somebody. _

"_So I guess its true love then." Ellen said. The room was silent. Bella smiled and nodded her head. "We'll wait and see." Bella finished with a smile. "Well, thank you for being here. Now, Isabella has a surprise for everyone. Everyone in the audience will take home a six month subscription from Swan magazines." Everyone cheers—_

The screen turns black, I looked at Emmett and jasper, they were confused and the remote was out of their hands. I looked at Edward and he was staring at the wall, standing up and holding the remote control.

"Bella. Follow me." he whispered. I guess this would be the right time for me to confess.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I made this chapter a bit longer, hope I'm forgiven. Please help me and give me ideas on what should happen next, i have no idea what to write and my mind is getting ahead of me by thinking about what should happen in the future. So till the next chapter!!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, and so is the laptop I'm using at the moment.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry. I've been dying to update. But I really couldn't because my laptop was getting fixed so I'm using my little sister's (it was her fault that the laptop got soaked by coke anyways.) which is small and is hard to use because the keys are too tiny. So yeah. I'm excited to write, oh and I'm sorry if my format becomes a little different and there are many spelling/grammar mistakes. So please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

BPOV

"Bella. Follow me." I gave out a sigh. I hope things would go out well tonight. I shifted so I could hand Tracy to Alice. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, if not on Edward.

I stood up and Edward started to walk, his eyes only looking straight towards where he was leading me. I quickly followed, making sure that we had at least a four feet distance away from each other. I could hear his heavy breathing and my own now that we were outside the house.

I felt like my heart was going to come out from my chest from its intensive beating. I was trying to control my emotions, biting back the tears that were threatening to come out because of my nervousness.

Finally, after what felt like hours of awkward silence during the walk towards the backyard, he finally stopped once we stepped inside the gazebo. He walked towards the other end and leaned back, while I decided to do the same at the other end, making us look at each other face to face.

I looked at Edward, finding him staring at me with an unreadable expression. He sighed heavily and opened his mouth, like he was about to say something but closed it again. "Edward… I…" I stuttered, trying to build up my confidence.

"You're important to me." He blurted out, which made me look at him with wide eyes. "Back when we were younger, I always felt that the reason why we moved here from Chicago is for me to meet you." He said, looking down with a smile, like he was recalling all the memories of before.

"I never intended to humiliate you. I would have given everything I had so you would have never felt that way. But I didn't, and that ruined everything for you, and everyone I cared about." I felt my cheeks start to burn and the tears start to fall. He looked up and walked towards me.

"When you left, I blamed myself, hated myself even. I wish I could bring back time and just tell you how I felt." He raised his hand and wiped my tears gently, giving a sad smile.

"I never want you to be humiliated, ever again." He said, taking both my hands which were crossed above my chest and holding it against his. He took my hand and placed it on his shoulders and cautiously put his hand above my waist. "What are you doing?" I asked as he led me towards the middle of the gazebo.

"Dancing." I rolled my eyes. "Of course I know that. There's no music! And besides…. I don't know how to dance." I admitted, trying to pull out from his grasp, but when he saw me struggling he laughed.

"No problem love. It' all in the leading." He smirked and lifted me off the ground so my feet were settled above his. "I'm heavy aren't I?" I asked, embarrassed. "Not at all." He leaned towards me, resting his cheek on top of my head. I sighed, happy that we were this close. He started to move and hum the lullaby I haven't heard for a decade.

It made me realize how I missed my family and forks. How Edward used to hum me a lullaby when he came over to my house at night, and how he used to look at me while he played the piano. It was now that I realized that he really cared about me, even when I was an ugly duckling.

"Remember when we used to watch star wars back then during the weekends?" I randomly asked, the thought just popping out of my head. He laughed, he must think I'm really random and insane. "Yeah? How about it."

"I think it's the most romantic movie I've ever seen." I admitted. And now we were both laughing. "I beg to differ." He said as he laughed harder, clutching my waist so our bodies were a tiny bit closer. I gave him a playful smack on the shoulder with my free hand, which made him laugh even more.

"I was serious! Specially the part between Han Solo and princess Leia in Episode V! " I defended. "Well frankly my love, you do have a point." He agreed and I felt like I just won the lottery by having him agree on everything I say.

I felt really happy, content and relaxed than I have ever been since I was eighteen. I finally felt that I was back, like I never left forks in the first place. "I struggled for years you know." I said still leaning on Edward's chest. He was still swaying and humming, but I could feel him smile as he inhaled my hair.

"I thought I would be nothing. I never knew I would make it this far. Renee, she never cared about me. I hated her, but she was the only person who was willing to bring me somewhere far, so I could start anew and prove to myself that I could be as beautiful and worth it to be friends with yo—"

"Don't ever say something like that. You are more than what you are, even before. Nothing could ever change that. And despite all you have now, fame and fortune and all, you still remained humble and sincere, down to earth and forgiving."

He pulled back to look at me, and soon I found myself engrossed in his bright green orbs. "I love you." I suddenly blurted out, but I knew it was the right thing to say at the moment.

"I know." He said, his voice filled with joy and relief. I've never seen him smile that huge before, and truthfully speaking, I have never smiled this huge before. "I think I'm not ready for an acting career. My lines always turn out so corny, even when they're just quotes." I joked.

"I for one think that I'm not ready for showbiz too." He said as he took my face between his hands and brought his lips down to mine for a kiss. And I had to say, I would never forget this night, even if we stop quoting sci-fi movies.

* * *

"Tracy? Honey? Are you here." I called. I was currently searching for Tracy after Alice told me she went out to find Edward and I, minutes before I went back inside. Edward was searching the first floor while I searched the second floor.

It was really a bummer that everyone left, I never knew they wanted to give us some unnecessary privacy, but it ended up all with a missing child and only two people searching. "Tracy? Please come out….Tracy." finally I've found her.

"Come on Tracy It's only Bella." I assured her as I came near where she was sitting. It was dark and misty in the attic; I wouldn't want her to catch a cold. "Berra?" she said, and I just had to laugh at how she said my name. She ran to me, sobbing.

"I'm scared." I held her to my chest as she cried. Her clothes were soaking wet and her hair was a mess. "What happened?!" I asked, concerned about what happened to the child. "Don't leave me." was her only response as she tightened her arms around my neck.

"Shh, I'm here. Let's get you dried up." I stood up and cradled her, whispering calming words on her ear. "Its okay, do you want me to call Edward?" I asked as we entered the new bathroom I added a few years ago during the renovation.

She nodded and I settled her on one of the arm chairs inside the bathroom. I removed her clothes and wrapped a towel around her. "I'll be back in a minute baby." I told her lovingly. She nodded and surprised me by pulling me in for a hug.

I felt mixed emotions rush through me as she did. I was happy at the least, but i was also sad, because I know that in just a matter of hours she would be leaving us.

When i was finally free from her grasp I practically ran out of the bathroom, trying to find Edward so he could help in washing Tracy up. I suddenly bumped into something hard on my way down the stairs. "Ouch." I whispered to myself as i rubbed my head.

"I'm sorry..... are you okay?" I looked up and sighed in relief. "Tracy's in the bathroom, she's waiting for you..." I was trying to fight back the tears. "What's wrong? Please tell me." he grabbed my shoulders, making me look at him.

* * *

EPOV

I searched for Tracy everywhere. but there was still no signs of her in the first floor. I heard footsteps on the second floor and decided to check up on Bella. And just like the old times she just bumps into me unknowingly.

"I'm sorry are you okay?" I asked as she sighed in relief. "Tracy's in the bathroom, she's waiting for you..." i looked at her expression to find her eyes watery and her cheeks red. "What's wrong? Please tell me." I grabbed her shoulders, making her look at me.

"I.... can't have…" I grabbed her arm, pulling her to me and she collapsed on my chest, sobbing.

"It's okay. I'm here for you Bella. I'll never leave you. Okay?" I soothed. I knew what she was talking about. Her having a high chance of not conceiving a child pains her to no end. And I want nothing more but to be there for her.

"I love you Bella. Always remember that." I whispered in her ear as I picked her up bridal style and moved her to her room. I settled her on the middle of the bed and removed her shoes. "Tracy, please go get Tracy." She said as she clutched her pillow, her sobs now turning into whimpers.

I nodded, knowing that I shouldn't disagree with her. I rushed out and in to the bathroom. I spotted Tracy shivering, hair wet and a towel draped around her. "I want Berra." She whimpered. "She's feeling a bit sick." I said as I opened the faucet and filled the bathtub with warm water.

"because of me?" I was shocked at what she just said, but she looked at me with such serious eyes. "Of course not Tracy, she just needs her rest. We have to go home soon too." I looked at the tub and tested the water using my hand.

The bathtub was already half filled so I turned the faucet off. I looked back at Tracy, her face looking really annoyed. "don't want!" she shouted. I sighed standing up and finding some soap for her bath.

I found some bubbles and poured some in the tub, mixing it with my hand so I could create bubbles. I looked at Tracy and found her looking at the large bubbles, mesmerized. I carried her in to the tub, sitting on the floor as I poured some water on her gently while she played.

"What happened to you Tracy?" I asked. She looked at me with large eyes for a minute before speaking. "She came back." She whispered. "Who did Tracy?" I asked.

"Scary girl" Well I had to laugh when she said that. What could Tanya want now? Hasn't she had enough?

"What did she say?" I said rubbing her hair with shampoo I found from her bag. "Don't want" She answered. Soon I was done bathing her and dried her with a towel. I wrapped a towel around her and went over to her bag, searching for clothes and a diaper, only to find nothing but one diaper and an empty baby bottle.

I sighed, I don't know what to do now. I picked Tracy up, the towel still draped around her. "Come on let's take you to Bella." I said as we moved towards Bella's room. "Berra! Berra!!" she shouted. I knocked on Bella's door, which Tracy imitated, making me laugh.

"Coming!" Bella said from the other side of the door. Finally she opened it. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips as I took in Bella's appearance. She changed her clothes, from the expensive dress she wore earlier, she now had a tank top and a pair of boy shorts and a robe over her body. she looked gorgeous even without make-up.

"I really need your help." I smiled then looked at Tracy who was imitating my actions. Bella chuckled, and I handed her Tracy who eagerly hugged her. "Why isn't she wearing clothes?" she asked as she entered her room and I followed.

"She didn't have any. Her clothes are still wet and dirty, she only has one diaper." Her eyebrows furrowed, probable thinking of a solution. Her eyes lit up, she carried Tracy to the bed and went to her drawers and pulled out a really small tank top which i guess just covered half of Bella's torso. "I think this would do." she grabbed a baby pin that was on top of the drawer and put the tank top over Tracy. she pinned the back of the cloth so it could fit Tracy, but still making sure it was loose.

I handed her the diaper and in just a flash it was already placed perfectly on Tracy. she was a pro. "Now, you're done." Bella smiled. Tracy clapped her hands together and kissed Bella on the cheek. Bella who was shocked, laughed and caressed Tracy's cheek. "Thank you." Bella said. "Thank you." Tracy repeated making bella laugh harder.

"You say... you're welcome." Bella said, making her speech slower so she could understand. "You're welcome." she imitated, looking at her with wide eyes. The scene before me was heartwarming and a strange yet great feeling, it felt right.

"Do you want to go to the park tomorrow? or to the mall?" Bella asked Tracy as she combed her hair with a brush i didn't realize she grabbed. "Mall!! Mall!!" Tracy cheered. "Then the mall it is! Edward, could we." bella looked at me, jutting her bottom lip out and staring at me with wide eyes, who couldn't resist that. "I would love nothing more." I replied, smiling my loop sided smile that i only did for bella, it was a natural instinct really.

"Then you guys better get going. It's kinda late." Bella said looking at the clock on the wall. "NO!!" Tracy shouted before i could even reply. Tracy looked like she was going to cry, grabbing Bella's hand and hugging it. I sighed, thinking of only one solution.

"Bella, could Tracy stay for the night? I'll pick her up in the mor--"

"NO!" Tracy had her tiny hands on my shirt, pulling it towards bella. "Tracy...." I sighed. "nooooo....." her tears were already pouring, leaving me with no choice. "Bella?" i looked at her, she nodded giving me an encouraging smile. "You're welcome to stay here."

"Thank you. I'll use the guest room, maybe it's best if Tracy stays here." i stood up but was only pulled back down by an angry baby. "stay here!" she was looking at me with such big and begging eyes, who could resist that.

I looked at Bella apologetically, who shrugged and smiled, carrying Tracy and laying her down on the bed and snuggled to her side. I followed after Bella gave me a questioning glance while she patted Tracy to get her to sleep. I laid, right net to Tracy so she was comfortably sandwiched between Bella and I.

"Do you want Bennett to pick clothes for you at your house?" Bella asked, her eyes closed. "I have a set inside my car, no worries love." I replied, also closing my eyes. "so how did it happen?" i asked, the thought just popping out of my mind.

"How did what happen?"

"You deciding to change, even though you were perfect the way you are." I continued. "Oh stop with your flattery Mr. Cullen, everyone knows I was ugly as a horse." she laughed.

"I'm only stating what I think, you know it." i defended. "Fine. Just please tell me." i almost begged, well i did really. "Before I left, I promised myself that i would never be looked down upon.............. and I would come back making everyone speechless. Revenge was the only thing on my mind at that time, but then I realized that there were a lot of things i could do for myself rather than to those people i hate."

"I knew it was going to be hard, but i never imagined Renee doing what she did to me. It hurt when she took me to a plastic surgeon of hers so they could get my face different. I was so scared that I ran away and was forced to support myself, of course with the help of Charlie." she was talking slowly, sounding really sleepy.

"Then I became a model after a friend of mine gave me a makeover. I found swan magazines with the help of the people I met in the industry, and just like that a decade passed, and here I am, having the time of my life, back with you guys."

"I wish I could have been there with you." I said. "I would want that." she replied.

"Please be my girlfriend." I blurted out, Certain about it.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if it isn't up to your expectations. But i hope you liked it. Please let me know if you have ideas and tell me if you want a sequel or a longer story. so please review and thank you for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Just some characters included in this fictional story…**

**A/N: Glad you peeps (Tee hee.) liked the previous chapter. And to the loyal reviewers, as always, you've all been too kind. I know it seems slow, but the s****pan of the time from chapter 2 to 9 is only two days****. I just wanted to clarify that. **

* * *

EPOV

"Please be my girlfriend." I blurted out. I knew it was too soon to ask, but what the heck.

I heard be sigh. "You have to earn it Edward." she finally replied, her voice almost cracking. My heart sank but I knew she was right. I couldn't have it all in just one day, that would be too much, even if it would be the one thing I wanted.

"I won't force you. When you're ready, I'm always here." I avowed. I shifted so I could face her and found that she has done the same. We looked at each other, our views connecting. Bella truly was an angel, every particle of her being just glowed, her blemish free face had a blush that I knew was natural. Her lips were naturally red and I would want nothing more than to press them against my own.

Her arm was around the sleeping child and as I put my hand above hers, I could never be more content. Bella closed her eyes, letting sleep take over. I knew that tonight was something I would not forget, and should have done a lot earlier, prior the events of yesterday.

When the only sounds in the room was Bella's soft breathing and Tracy's light snore, I closed my eyes, looking forward to the what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

I awoke the next day, the light from the window blinding me momentarily. I felt someone jump on the bed and opened my eyes to find Tracy jumping up and down, Bella no where in sight. "Wakie! Wakie! Edward." Tracy sang. she looked excited and I noticed that she had already bathed and changed to a new set of clothes that Alice must have brought over.

"Good morning Tracy. Where's Bella?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and sitting up. Tracy stopped jumping and sat down once she landed on the bed. she pointed to the door, Bella must be outside with Charlie. "Come on, let's bring you to Bella." she clapped her hands as I picked her up.

We went downstairs to find Bella, Alice and Charlie in the kitchen cooking breakfast. We walked along and soon gained attention from the three. "Good morning Edward." Bella greeted from her position on the stove, cooking. I smiled at her, setting Tracy down next to Charlie who was sitting at the table with Alice. I walked over to bella and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which earned a squeal from Alice.

"Hey! Not in front of the man.... not even in front of anybody!" Charlie suddenly barked. I stiffened and stepped away from Bella. I didn't want Bella's father to hate me, that would be a bad start. I heard Bella laugh and remove the pancakes from the pan and placed it on a serving dish.

"You know you're the man in my world Chief." Bella objected, placing the plate on the table and giving his father a pat on the back. "Glad you're are well informed Bells." Charlie laughed. I felt like someone stabbed me on the chest. But of course there was no competition, I think.

I sat down and put Tracy on my lap but not before stealing a glance at Bella.

she winked at me and smirked. I blushed and she laughed when she noticed.

God she'll be the death of me.

"Edward! Cake!" Tracy pulled on my hair, demanding for the pancake. I playfully glared at her and took a pancake and set it on the plate beside me. I sliced it into bite size pieces, making it more easier for her to eat. Bella stood up and helped me take Tracy to the chair beside me so she could eat. since we didn't have a high chair, Bella placed a hard pillow on the chair and sat Tracy there.

I gave Bella a thankful smile as she returned to her seat. Everyone started eating, me stealing glances towards Bella. I could feel Charlie glare at me from his position at the head of the table and Alice giggle to her self. To sum it all up, breakfast was awkward, really awkward.

Bella's phone rang and she excused herself to take the call. "Edward, I heard from Carlisle that you took over the company?" Charlie posed as Bella left our sight. "Um, yes chief sw-"

"I'm retired Edward, call me Charlie." he said, looking at me like I was a criminal. "Okay, chie- I mean Charlie." I stuttered.

"Well answer me boy!" he demanded, obviously amused of his affect on me. "Yes, I took over after graduation, that was about three years ago." I hurriedly spoke. "That's right Charlie! Edward here is so smart he beat the crap out of James at the finals! He's ahead of his class and graduated a few years earlier than the others." Alice continued, putting an instant smile on Charlie's face. I was amused that my sister remembered all this, she really did care about her family's affairs.

"I accepted the deal because they told me we could do it here in Forks!" We heard Bella go frantic outside. "There she goes again."Charlie sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Charlie took a bite on his toast, like he never heard me.

"Yeah. What do you mean by 'There she goes again' Charlie." Alice asked, mimicking Charlie's voice.

Charlie sighed, obviously planning to answer Alice's question and completely ignoring mine. "she's always too focused when it comes to work. I think that's why she became sick a few years back." he said, sipping some coffee from his cup, sadness evident in his features.

I became instantly concerned, and by the looks of it Alice did too. I looked at Tracy who was still eating her pancakes, not aware of what we were talking about. "she became too busy, always forgetting about herself, always me or her employees, then when.... maybe you should talk to her about it."

We didn't speak after that. At least no until Bella came back.

"I'm sorry I took so long. I still have a few problems left to take care of." she said, almost out of breath as she sat down and finished the rest of her meal.

* * *

"Are you guys ready to go?" Bella asked as she came down the stairs looking as gorgeous as ever in a simple black pencil dress. Her wavy hair in a half-pony and her make-up naturally done, with just a hint of bronze on her eyes. "Yeah, sure." I said patting my pockets to see if I still had my keys, wallet and phone. Bella took Tracy's coat and her own and carried the kid outside.

After breakfast this morning, Alice left the house and we all got ready for our day at the mall. Thank god Alice brought clothes for Tracy or we would have to settle for another tank top and an unhappy 2 year old. I opened the back door for Tracy to be settled in and the front door for Bella. "I found my old baby car seat in the attic and vacuumed it. It still looks usable." Bella said as she buckled Tracy to it. soon we were out of the front yard and into the route going to the mall.

Truth to be told, it's been awhile since I've been here in Forks. The decade passed so quickly and the only time I've ever been back was twice. Mom and Dad always flew in to spend Christmas with Alice and I, while Alice sometimes spend her holidays with her paternal aunt. Esme really loved Alice, and so does Carlisle and I, even though we weren't really related.

suddenly Bella's phone rang, making me look at her. she shot me an apologetic smile and answered her phone. The car's practically divided our communication with each other. Bella was talking on the phone and if you listen carefully you could hear the distinct sound of a woman on the other line. Tracy was mumbling nonsense, singing an unknown tune I'm sure she has made up.

"Tell Marc I'll be back in a few days, two days at the least. And no, if Mr. Yamashita calls, tell him he'll have to wait for me to come back." I heard Bella say, her voice full of authority. she snapped her phone shut and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and relaxing further in her seat.

"Everything Okay?" I asked noticing that she couldn't calm down.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need to go home earlier than expected." she assured. My heart sank. It's only her third day here and she's going in such short notice. "Are you not attending Michael Newton's barbecue this Saturday? Our batch is coming, I mean it's only Wednesday..."

"I guess not. My flight is due on that day. I wouldn't want to take my private jet if I'm not going with my clients, that would be wasteful." she said giving me a sad smile which I returned equally. We both stayed silent, only Tracy's movements echoing in the car. We arrived a few minutes later, the mall filled with the little population Forks could offer.

I parked near the entrance noticing that it was starting to rain outside. Bella put her Trench coat on and I can't help notice how amazing she looked in it, her toned legs looked inviting, like it was begging for me to touch it. "Like what you see Cullen?" she teased, unbuckling her seatbelt but her eyes never leaving mine.

"Of course, swans are always the prettiest." and then I heard her laugh. We entered the mall, Tracy in the middle holding both our hands as we walked. "What do you want to do Tracy?" I asked kindly.

"Make a Teddy!!" she replied, giggling. "Then let's do just that." Bella agreed. We found the Build-a-Bear at the second floor of the mall and went directly there, not wanting to waste time because Lunch was about to start in an hour.

We entered the store, a smile forming on my face as I look at Tracy, her eyes amazed by the colors seen inside. "Teddy!!!" Tracy squeaked, jumping up and down while pointing at the unstuffed animals. We neared the animal skins to pick out what we wanted, Tracy's smile suddenly disappearing.

"Dead!! Teddy!! Nooo!!" Tracy shouted, upset. I crouched in front of Tracy so we were face to face. "Tracy, the teddy is not dead. They're just too.....thin." I could hear Bella giggle behind me. "Yes, so we need to feed it with cotton candy." Bella added, going along with my plan.

"Really?!" she said, her eyes going wide with excitement. I nodded, taking her hand and leading her to the selection. "I want!!" she pointed at the very top, a pink teddy bear. I gladly reached for it handing it to the sales lady I didn't know was behind us. "Lunch Time!!" Tracy said, looking at the bear as the lady stuffed it with cotton.

Bella helped Tracy pick out the clothes for the Teddy bear, deciding that it was a girl. Before I could follow them, my phone vibrated causing me to yelp and Bella to look at me curiously. "I'll be there in a minute." I motioned to my phone, she nodded turning her attention back to Tracy.

"Hello?"

_"Edward, it's mom."_ her voice almost sounded like she was worried.

"Oh, hi mom. I'm just out with Bella and Tracy, is something wrong?"

_"There's a man that called earlier and is looking for Tracy. I told him she was with you and he said he'll be here later at night." _I became silent for awhile, sad that Tracy had to leave so soon. _"Edward? Honey? Are you still there."_

"Yeah mom, I'll call you later. I'll come over in a few hours." I hung up the phone, sighed and went back inside, still sad and trying to figure out how to say it to Bella. As I entered the store for the second time I could hear the giggles of Bella and Tracy. I followed the sound, being careful not to disturb them.

When I finally thought I was going to see what they were giggling about they disappeared, not knowing where they are I scratched my head and looked around the spot. "Boo!" a voice said surprising me and making the two girls laugh even louder than before.

"You.... should have...... seen... the look....on... your face!" Bella said in between laughs. But I wasn't offended, I liked seeing her smile and laugh and be so carefree, it made me forget all my worries. Tracy jumped on my leg, pulling it, signaling me to pick her up.

"Are you done picking your Teddy?" I said kissing her forehead. she shook her head no. I handed her to Bella and they took off, going to the clothing section. I planned to follow but something made me stop, I looked to my right, noticing the 'say it with a sound YOU record' five inch puppy. It was calling me, like it was of great use. I took it, thanking god that it was already stuffed and all I had to do was press a button to start recording.

I paid for it, making sure hide it from Bella. since it was smile I had no problem putting it on my coat pocket. I found the two dressing the stuffed animal. Ten minutes and a satisfied kid later, we were off to the food court. "You didn't have to pay for it you know." Bella said as she carried Tracy whose head was lying on the crook of her neck.

"Now that would be too unmanly of me. Don't hurt my ego by letting a woman pay." I joked, smirking.

"Ha! Always the old fashioned one." she teased. suddenly a rather large man comes up to Bella, looking at her from head to toe. "Dude! You're Isabella!" he announced. Bella smiled, obviously uncomfortable because of the guy who was at least a few inches away from her face. "Come on man, back off a bit." I said coming in front of her and trying to stay calm. "Hey, no big! I just wanted to get my arm signed." I looked at Bella and she already put Tracy down and was ready to sign the guy's arm.

"Gosh I've been waiting for this day!" the man squealed in a sort of unmanly way. He turned to his side and gave Bella his marker. Bella signed, her elegant script covering half of the man's huge arms. "Thanks! I'm so getting this tattooed." Bella smiled up to the man. "My pleasure, and I'll be looking forward to the day I'll be seeing it..." Bella trailed off. "Jacob. Jacob Black."

"Yeah, Jacob. Well I'll see you. Thanks for your support." she waved at him and we continued to walk, Jacob obviously starstruck by her. I just looked at her, curious to how she has overcome the stalker act by such a large man like that. "What?" she asked, stifling her laugh. "Nothing, you never cease to amaze me." I said.

"You may have mentioned that a couple of times." now I know we were flirting with each other. Which made things become more complicated between us, in a way. We took our seats in the almost empty food court, deciding if we should have subway or Japanese or maybe Italian.

"I think I'd love to eat some sushi, how about you my sweet?" Bella asked Tracy. "Egg! I want egg!!" she demanded, crossing her arms above her chest. "Okay Tracy but say please." I said. Tracy pouted, wow Bella must've taught her how to do that. "Fine." I sighed giving up.

Half an hour later we were done with eating and decided to sit in of the benches so Tracy could play with the other kids in the indoor playground, luckily not much people were around. "Bella. I have to tell you something." I said, once we were settled. "yeah?" she faced towards me, her freesia scent just tingling my senses.

"someone called earlier...."

"Is Tracy coming home tonight?" she said, cutting me off before I could say it. I nodded, and put my head down. "I knew this was going to happen, it's no surprise. Tracy doesn't belong with us, so we have no righ to stop her father for getting her." she sighed.

"I'm going to miss her though." she admitted. All I did was listen, taking her hand in mine and kissing the back of it. "soon we'll have one of our own." I whispered. she laughed. "What?"

"It's just that you said the word 'we' like you're so sure we'd be together" she had the biggest smile on her face and I can't help but mirror it. "Well, I do hope so." I confessed. We stared at each other in silence, her face changing every now and then. Like she wanted to say something but was hesitating.

"Edward? What if I can't have children?" her eyes were looking at the floor, looking at nothing but the marble below us. I took he face between my hands, rubbing soothing strokes on her cheek with my thumb. "I don't believe th-"

"I'm sick okay! I can't control it! I'm a horrible person...." now tears were coming out of her eyes and her lips were turned into a frown. "No you're not. We could... I'll be here." I stuttered for a second. "I'll tell you if you promise not to tell Charlie. I wouldn't want to hurt him."

I pulled her to my chest, rubbing her back. "I promise. I'll help you get through it."

"I-I.... suffered from a disorder a few years back, I- it ruined everything." now my shirt was soaking but I couldn't care less about it. Bella was hurting and she needed someone right now. "We'll get through this. Ill never leave you. I'll help you. I love you Isabella. That's all there is to it." I whispered as I held her closer and inhaled the scent of her hair.

"Promise?" she said looking up, her eyes still wet with tears. "Promise. Forever and always." I replied. kissing her.

* * *

**A/N: so sorry for the mistakes, i'm a little tired today. I'm moving in with my mom tomorrow so it's kinda hard to pack and all, but oh well. hope you guys enjoyed and please tell me what you guys thought aout this chapter. thanks for reading and I want you guys to guess what bella's sickness is. haha, that is if you want to. okay so till then!  
**


End file.
